Frenemies
by Ember Glass
Summary: "How else would you describe a friend that acts like your enemy? Someone who you think you can trust, but you really can't? Someone who makes you feel worse while she pretends she's trying to make you feel better? This person is not your friend. But she's not exactly your enemy either." Jenn Inzetta ONESHOT


Frenemies

"How else would you describe a friend that acts like your enemy? Someone who you think you can trust, but you really can't? Someone who makes you feel worse while she pretends she's trying to make you feel better? This person is not your friend. But she's not exactly your enemy either."

~ Jenn Inzetta

Their friendship, at most, is an odd one. Two people from complete opposite worlds, hating everything the other stood for.

Basically, their enemies.

But somehow through getting to know each other through one blonde who used him, broke him, loved him and lost him…

And a man who did the same to her…

They found each other.

And soon they became friends.

Both couldn't really say it out loud, afraid they'd break whatever camaraderie they had created for themselves. Their own little person bubble, neither willing to pop it to face the outside world.

It's always been that way for the pair.

But despite the "friendship" (if you could call it that) which existed there was still that underlying tension that both insisted on ignoring because, frankly, that would complicate things _way_ too much.

So it was better to remain bitter friends than…well…_that._

The pair are still enemies though, but more so in not so mean way. They are intellectual equals, born with minds of greatness and prosperity.

Dan used his for writing, Blair used hers for manipulating or…critiquing.

But there was still that little flicker of something. Denial is just another river in Egypt after all.

If anything though, Dan and Blair were experts in denial.

…

The feelings start when Dan's at Blair's flat watching Roman Holiday. It's their favourite movie, and they try to watch it as much as possible.

She's been pining after Chuck and Dan's sipping a beer, listening to her rant on and on to Serena about her "confused feelings" for the bass –tard on the phone.

He sees her out of the corner of his eye, fiddling with the ends of her skirt. She does it when she's nervous. He knows this because he knows her.

He takes another sip of the beer, feeling a monster clawing at his gut. It shouldn't be Chuck Bass that Blair is confused for, it should be him.

He takes one last sip of his beer and leaves her flat. He's too sober to listen to her talk.

…

Blair hasn't seen him in weeks. It scares her, that her best friend has left her side. She doesn't know what it's like to not have him there, for him to not be around.

She finds herself spending more time with Chuck now, and frankly, it's not as nice as she'd thought it would be.

He's always business never pleasure. He used to be, back before he realized how much it took to actually run a hotel.

Blair sighs again as Chuck moves around his penthouse, jabbering on the phone. She's bored, she doesn't want to be there.

It dawns on her then. What is keeping her here. Nothing. Nothing but expectations and duties..

Well screw the duties because Blair packs up her bags and leaves. Chuck can just go screw himself. She's done.

…

Dan leaves as Blair comes. They miss each other by a few minutes. Blair sinks to the floor outside the loft, realizing that she may have to acknowledge those feelings anyway. But how can she get Dan to see that?

…

Dan heads back to his editor's studio to retrieve the latest edit of his newest book. He arrives and the secretary Melissa hands him a note. It's small and the writing has too many loops and it simply says…

_Sorry Lonely Boy but this edit may get to the public before your well trained eye. Nice effort though. I applaud you. _

_~ XOXO Gossip Girl_

He has no idea who wrote it but it was certainly not gossip girl considering he is gossip girl.

He looks to Melissa who shrugs and goes back to her computer. He scans the note again, shoves it in his bag, and leaves the studio to get a stress free cappuccino.

He really doesn't need this.

…

He grabs his cappuccino only to run into Blair who pushes the cup onto his white shirt. A nice big brown stain resides and he huffs, rolling his eyes in response. She smirks and turns around to get her own drink.

This means war.

…

They're in the library when her assignment goes missing. She can't find it, it isn't in her bag. She confronts Nate and Serena because it's so like them to take her work.

They insist they didn't and Blair doesn't believe them till she hears the librarian praising Dan for his review on the book Pride and Prejudice.

Blair's gasps and Dan smirks as he walks by. Dan Humphrey stole her work.

He's not getting away with this.

…

It goes on for two months, UES being destroyed in the process. Not literally of course, but the residents weren't exactly too thrilled. Nate ends up pissed drunk at some random girls home, Chuck discovers he's into both women and men, Serena ends up losing all her hair until she's bald, Rufus smashes his guitar, Lily home gets trashed.

While Blair and Dan remained unscarred. Serena sits them down, her neon wig all too bright. She yells, screams, and tells them to make up or she'll retaliate.

The grumble but comply, agreeing to remain passive for the remainder of the year. That's good enough for the neon pink, and Serena leaves.

Dan gets up and goes to his loft while Blair sits, thinking about how blind and dumb Dan really is with that fact that he couldn't figure out she's in love with him, considering she acted like a two year old.

It would be a lost cause if Blair didn't have that fire inside of her. She's going to go straight to Humphrey and tell him how she feels. That'll work.

…

Dan gets to his loft until it dawns on him why Blair did what she did. It all starts with that gossip girl note forged by Blair. She was trying to get his attention, because she's in love with him too.

He drops his bag by the door and runs out back to Blair's. He's got to tell her how he feels.

…

Their running towards one another, not knowing that the other is heading their way. It's pushing people aside, feet pounding the pavement.

They're not being timed. It isn't a race. But it feels that way, as if they're running against the clock.

…

They meet at the editor's studio, where the war began. It's the two sides coming to an agreement that they seal with a kiss.

They move back to Dan's, holding hands and ignoring the world around them. They bash down the door, consummating the treaty they've silently created through heated kisses and passionate screams.

…

The silent after, as they both lie beside each over, the sheets pulled up. They're staring at the ceiling, not really knowing what to say.

Blair turns her head, looks at Dna's profile.

'I love you."

He faces her.

"I love you too."

They were never frenemies. Not really. They were always tension filled lovers. Lovers by the clock.

**A/N: Another DAIR fic for you dair fans. Enjoy!**

**~ Ember G. **


End file.
